Enter the House
by nina amina
Summary: I got bored so I wrote this. Seven of the states go into the Hetaoni house to get out the countries. Human names used, review please if you'd like.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't won hetalia.

**Chapter One: We Will Save You!**

The seven teens had slipped through the lines of all the countries and made their way to the opening of the cave. The girl with the brown hair and gold eyes ties a rope to a tree and throws it into the cave. The others stand ready to climb down, "Okay," the girl whispers, "The line is secure. Matt, Angie, Alice and I will head in and find them, Lola, Diana, and Alex you stay up here the second we are down, pull up the rope and guard it with your lives." The teens all nod and a boy with brown hair and aqua eyes starts down the rope, then a girl with blond hair blue streaks and purple eyes heads down, next a girl with blond hair and green eyes then finally the girl who set up the rope in the first place goes down. The boy with the aqua eyes is Matt, the girl with the purple eyes is Angie, the girl with the green eyes is Alice, and the girl with the gold eyes is Mia. Outside Lola, is a small girl with dark hair and dark eyes, Diana has slivery hair and purplish-blue eyes, and Alex has blond hair and green eyes, he's Alice's twin. Mia is the oldest of the group and looks about eighteen, Matt looks eighteen as well but is slightly younger then Mia, Alice and Alex both look sixteen, Diana looks thirteen and Lola looks twelve. They may look young but they are older then they appear they are the states and are there to save their father from this dreadful house that had already taken his life countless times in different time streams. They would save all of the countries in that house if it was the last thing they did.

Matt stands with his weapon drawn, waiting for his sisters to get to the ground. One by one the other three who would go into the house drop to the cave floor. The second Mia hits the ground Lola pulls the rope back up and the game begins. Mia leads the way, though twisting halls and locked doors, it takes the group a while but they mange to come to the first floor, that's where they encounter their first monster.

"Mia, dunk," Matt yells as the monster tries to hit her, she dodges and lands with her gun drawn and shoots the monster right between the eyes. The monster yells, "yOu woN'T EscAPE!" Angie laughs, "We aren't trying to escape, we're trying to destroy you." She brings her axe around and cuts the monster across its chest. Alice chants in Latin then stretches out her hand; a cold wind blows though the hall knocking the monster down. Matt jumps on it and shoots it once point blank in its head, the monster screams and disappears.

"W-well that was interesting," Mia says brushing off her shirt. "Si," Angie agrees laying her axe agents her shoulder. "We should keep moving," Matt says, reloading his gun, "We don't know where the countries are, but we need to find them and get out of here as soon as possible." Mia and the others nods, and Mia pulls her book bag closer to her. The book bag has extra ammo for her and Matt as well as two daggers and a bow; the arrows are stabbed to Alice's back. Also a med kit, a change of clothing for each of them and a mirror with 'magical properties'. The mirror has the ability to transport people into another person's mind, once inside you can do whatever you want. "You think Dad's okay," Alice asks as they explore the first floor unwilling to split up. "It's hard to say," Angie replies, "But since we are still here and the time hasn't been turned back yet then I'd say everyone is still alive." "Ja," Mia agrees as she the search the library. The monster thing appears again blocking the way our. "Again," Matt yells pulling out his gun. "I thought we killed it," Alice exclaims. "I-I guess not," Mia stutters, pulling out her gun once again. The fight is on, the monster shots lighting at the states who dodge and begin the assault. Angie goes behind it while Matt shots it form the front drawling its attention away from her, Alice and Mia. Angie slices it across the back and in an upward motion, creating a cross on the monsters back. The monster screams, "DIE!" more lightning shots out from it. The lighting had struck Angie's leg causing her to fall, the monster turns and goes to hit Angie. But Alice and her magic was faster, she chants and causes a wall to form between her fallen sister and the monster, the second the monster comes in contact with the wall electricity courses though its body. The monster jumps back and yells, "yOu wOn'T EscAPe!" Mia pulls a dagger out from her book bag and darts in cutting the monster across its chest, causing it to howl in pain.

Taking this as an opportunity Mia throws a dagger to Matt who jumps onto the monster's back and plunges the dagger hilt deep into its eye. The monster gives a final scream and disappears. Mia puts her dagger back and asks, "M-Matt can I have back my other dagger?" Matt hands it to her and she puts it away as well, then pulls out the first aid kit and runs over to Angie. "Are you okay," Mia asks examining her leg. Angie gives a slight yelp when Mia touches the burnt area of her skin; Mia frowns and pts burn cream and wraps it in bandages. "I-I think you should be able to walk," Mia tells Angie offering her hand to her younger sister. Angie takes her sister's hand and gets up carefully placing weight down on her leg. "SSsss," Angie hisses walking around a bit to make sure she can. "Okay let's keep moving standing around here won't get us anywhere," Alice says. "Okay," the others agree and start out of the library to go explore some more.

The go towards the Japanese looking area of the house where the secret room is. When they see the area where the wall paper is pulled off they look at it curiously. "What do you think of that," Alice asks. "I think it's a place we shouldn't go poking around in," Mia says firmly, not liking the way the place looks. "Mia, you nee to be more adventurous," Angie says, with a smile. "Says the girl with the burnt leg," Mia counters. "Girls," Matt yells, "I don't think this is a good time to be bickering like the countries." The three girls look at the boy, the only one in there with them. "Agreed," Alice says. "Ja," Mia agrees. "Si," Angie says cheerfully despite her injury. "Now if Mia doesn't like the look of this place then we should just avoid it," Matt says, "Seeing as she's the oldest of the four of us and is caring almost all of the supplies." The others nod and head back towards the stairs. That's when the yelling starts they can hear it all the way down there, "ITALY, ITALY, ITALY!" The four jump not expecting that. "Do you think we should go up there and see why who ever is yelling, is yelling," Alice asks. "I don't see why not," Angie, says leaning back using her axe as a cane. "Sure there's nothing interesting down here anyway," Matt agrees. "Well I can't see how that would be dangerous," Mia muses. The four states all nod in agreement and advance slowly up the stairs to the second floor.

**I started getting writes block on Parts of the Soul, so I wrote this to help and keep me from getting it too bad. When I have more then one story going it helps keep ideas for each flowing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Chapter Two: What's wrong with Him? Nicole!**

The states head up the stairs and into the room with the iron door. "Why do you think there's an iron door where a closet should be," Mia asks, looking at the door. "Who knows but this is where the screaming is coming from," Matt replies, going over to the door. "Do you think we should knock or something?" "Si," Angie replies, "That would be best, no?" "Okay then let's knock," Alice says knocking on the door. There's the sound of footsteps and Francis answers the door, "Why are there children in here, I thought we told the countries to stay outside." The states glare at him for calling them children then yell, "We aren't kids," they yell in union. Alice glares her green eyes narrowing, "You look so much like Nicole, and it's not even funny." "Well you look like Arthur," Francis counters. Mia sighs and rubs her temples, "Can we come in or not," Mia asks, trying to keep her temper in cheek. "Oui," Francis says, and leads them up to the safe room. Kiku is still yelling, "Italy! Italy!" "Why is he yelling," Alice asks, as she enters the room. "Alice," Alfred asks coming over to the group of five. "Yes, Dad I'm here, so is Matt, Mia, and Angie." Mia takes one look at Alfred and exclaims, "Dad, you lost your glasses, hold on I might have brought an extra pair!" Mia goes digging around in the smaller pocket of her book bag and finds a pair of glasses. "Here you go!" "Thanks, Mia," Alfred exclaims putting on the glasses. "Yeah no problem Dad." "But aren't you stuck in here now," Mattie (Canada) asks.

The states laugh and state at them, "What do you actually think we would be dumb enough to enter without an escape plan?" "Well you are Alfred's children," England says. "I'm adopted," Angie corrects, then winches from the pain in her leg. "Angie," Mia cries, "Are you okay, I think you should sit down!" "Si, I'll be fine but I'll sit down if it makes you feel better." Alice floats over to Kiku, Ludwig, and Gilbert, are sitting around Feliciano's body. "What's wrong with him why does he keep yelling," Alice asks, sitting down next to Germany. "I don't know, he just keeps yelling, like that!" Alice looks over to her siblings, and yells, "Help me restrain him!" The other states run over and pull Kiku away from Feliciano, then try to calm him down to see what's wrong. "Mr. Honda, please calm down and tell us why you kept yelling," Mia pleads. "He's breathing look," Kiku points to Feliciano's body, and everyone looks at it. Sure enough there's a slight rise and fall of the chest. "He's breathing," Ludwig says, his eyes wide before he grabs Feliciano's shoulders and starts shaking him, "Italy, Italy wake up!" "Wow," Mia says, pulling the German of the much smaller Italian's body, "I think you should cheek for a pulse before you get all excited!" Ludwig nods and presses his index and middle fingers agents the side of Italy's throat. "There's no pulse," Ludwig says, sadly. "What, that's not right," Gilbert yells, "Look West he's breathing for sure, so he has to have a pulse." "I'm telling you there's no pulse," Ludwig yells, getting agitated. "May I try to find a pulse," Mia asks, calmly. Ludwig nods not willing to argue with her, Mia places her index and middle fingers to Feliciano's wrist then his neck. "He has a pulse but it's very faint," Mia declares, getting a sigh of relief from everyone. "I'm not quiet sure what's wrong with him, but if I had to guess I'd say he's in a coma." Everyone looks at her then sighs and goes back to what they were doing.

XxXx  
After Mia, Alice, Angie and Matt, entered and the rope was pulled up the trouble for Lola, Diana, and Alex starts. The second they had pulled up the rope two giant monsters appear, and the three jump to action. Lola throws pineapples at the monsters the second the pineapples hit they explode. Then Diana darts in and hits the monsters across the legs with a pipe. Alex chants in Latin and causes the trees to hit the monsters. One monster goes to hit Alex who dunks and Diana pulls her bow and arrow off her back and sends an arrow into the forehead of the offending monster. Lola pulls out a knife mad of volcanic rock and darts in cutting the second monster across one of its arms. The monster howls, "Die" and swats her into a tree. Lola falls to the ground knocked out. "LOLA," Diana yells angrily, sending five arrows into various places of the monster's body. She runs over to her fallen sister while Alex finishes the tow monsters. Ales pulls out his gun and shots both monsters in the head, both of them howl and disappear. "I think this might be harder then it looks," Alex says, wiping sweat from his forehead. Diana examines Lola to see how badly she is hurt, "She should be okay lucky it only stunned her." Lola gives a small moan and opens her eyes, "Did we win?" "Da, Lola we won!" "Good," Lola smiles brightly and stands up.

The three of them sit recovering from the fight for a good thirty minutes before another monster appears. "They never give up do they," Alex groans. "Non, they don't" a new voice agrees as a sword slashes though the monster. The monster howls and turns, moving out of the view of Lola, Diana and Alex, standing with a gleaming sword in hand is Nicole, her hair blond and wavy falls to mid-back and flies freely in the breeze, her blue eyes clear and focused on the monster. "Nicole," they say in union. "Oui," Nicole says, "Now stand up and help me take this thing down!" the three get to their feet and grab their weapons. Nicole slices though the monster's right arm cutting it clean off, little Lola throws her knife into the monster's left lung, Diana shots her arrows into its arm and legs, then Alex shots it in one of its eyes. Then monster screams and disappears. "That makes three monsters the tried to kill us since the others went in," Alex complains. "It's like they know we have a plan to get the countries out," Lola agrees. "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine, non," Nicole tells the other three. "Da," Diana agrees, as she cleans her pipe and makes new arrows from tree branches and sharpened stones she finds on the ground.

"Oh long do you think they'll be in there," Lola asks, as she sharpens her knives. "Hard to say, depends how much trouble our 'hero' Father got himself into," Alex says, as he reloads his gun. "Oui, that's defiantly the truth, but I worry for mon amour." Alex glares at her and yells, "My sister is not your lover stop being such a damm perverted frog!" Nicole laughs at the way Alex reacts and then leans back agents a tree, "Wake me up if there are any more monsters." She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, leaving her siblings wondering how she could sleep at a time like this. "She fell asleep," Lola asks, poking her. "Yes, Lola she did," Diana agrees pulling out a marker, "Let's write on her face, da?" "Yes," Lola laughs taking the marker from her sister, the two of them write on Nicole's face until rustling in the woods drawls their attention away from the sleeping girl. "Prepare for a fight that might be another monster," Alex commands waking up the sleeping, Nicole. "What another one already?" The drawl their weapons and get ready for a fight as the thing making the noise drawls ever closer.

**Okay for anyone who might be confused as to who is what state I'm putting this list at the end of the chapters that I introduce new charters in. **

**Mia- Pennsylvania**

**Matt- New Jersey**

**Alice-Virginia **

**Alex- West Virginia**

**Diana- Alaska**

**Lola- Hawaii**

**Nicole- Louisiana**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Chapter Three: Transfer of Magic, You Scared Us.**

Alice stares at Arthur, "Can you see," she asks. "No, I'm afraid not," England replies. "What happened," Alice asks, staring at the older man. "I over used my magic, I didn't have enough for a spell so it took my eyesight as a price." "Over used your magic," Alice asks, "I can fix that!" "What," all the countries including America ask. "Well my twin and I drabble in magic a little and we fund a spell that allows us to transfer a little of out magic from one person to another, it's a complicated spell but I think I can get it right." "Your twin," Arthur asks. "Yeah Alex he's outside guarding our way out." "So how many of you were in on the plan to try and get us out without the other countries knowing," Alfred asks. "Well all of us but only seven of us actually went through with the plan as far as I know," Mia replies. "Who," Alfred demands. "Me, Matt, Mia, Angie, Alex, Lola, and Diana." Alfred face palms, and says, "You couldn't of brought Mary, or Damian instead of Lola and Diana they are two young to here fighting for their lives, the hero disagrees with your decision." would you rather stay here and die in this house and leave Zack to become the new personification of America," Matt counters.

"No," Alfred replies, glaring at his kids. "I didn't think so," Mia says. Alice is drawling a magic circle in the middle of the floor while everyone else argues. "Okay, Dad, could you lead Arthur into the middle of the circle please." Alfred takes Arthur's hand and leads him into the middle of the circle, then backs out until he's standing at the edge of the circle. "Okay now Arthur this may sting a little." Alice begins chanting and there's a flash of purple light, once the light fades Arthur is staring at Alice for the first time. "Bloody hell, you look just like me!" "Yeah I know," Alice says, looking tired, "I need to rest for a little..." She walks over to the bed area and curls up in one of the beds falling asleep right away. "Doing that spell must have taken a lot out of her," Angie says, sitting at the table. "Ja, what did you expect," Mia asks, as she bandages her sister's leg with clean bandages. "She just transferred who knows how much of her magic to Arthur, just so he wouldn't be blind." "Well that's one problem down, now we have to figure out how to get Italy out of his coma and get Spain and Romano out of the past."

XxXx

Lola prepares to throw her knife as the target comes into view, then puts down her knife when she sees who it is. "Zack, Damian, you two scared us." The two boys that the sentence is directed at stop and stare at the three girls and one boy all ready for a fight standing in front of them. Zack has blond hair like England's and blue eyes like America's he's wearing a slightly ruffled brown suit and appears to be about eighteen, the other boy has very tanned skin with dark brown hair and clear blue-green eyes. "There you four are," Zack says a clear northern accent in his voice. "You three had all of the other states out looking for yaw, you know that right," Damian asks his voice has a strong Texas drawl to it. "Really," Alex asks putting down his gun. "Well I think if some of the oldest and the two youngest in our family disappeared I would be on the move to try to find out where they went," Zack replies. Lola laughs, "Aloha, big brothers! How did you find us?" "I agree with Lola, how did you find us," Nicole asks. "Well Mia did tell everyone her plan to get our stupid hero father out of there, we just never thought she would go throw with it." 'Well Matt pushed her to do it and Alice Alex, Lola and I came with them," Diana replies, "then Nicole showed up. You will stay and help us, da?" "Yes, how can I leave my younger siblings to fight monsters and not stay and help them?" Damian and Zack walk over to their siblings, happy to help. "Hey, mon amours," Nicole calls, "Now's not the for sappy reunions, we got company" She points to three monsters coming their way. "Looks like they aren't going to give us a break anytime soon," Alex yells, pulling his gun back out. "Oui," Nicole agrees as she cuts the one of monster across its stomach.

Damian pulls out his shot gun, and shoots a different monster in its head, Lola and Diana take on the third monster Lola darting in and out slicing randomly with her knives, while Diana shots it with her arrows. Alex and Zack float back and forth between the three monsters, helping their siblings as needed. After a good ten minutes the three disappear, leaving the tired states to recover. "They are getting stronger," Alex huffs, "I, noticed," Diana agrees, "But we can't do anything to stop that, da?" "I'm worried about daddy," Lola asks, looking worried. "I'm sure dad is fine," Zack assures her, "the limey bastard, no matter how much I hate him, won't let anything happen to him." "we should rest, who wants guard duty?" "I will," Nicole says, "I slept a little before you showed up." The other states nod and thank her then fall asleep.

XxXx

"Did you find them yet," a girl with bright clear eyes, tan skin and blond hair asks. "Not yet," one of the boys in her group says. The girl and her search party were looking for their siblings who had disappeared. They were still in their house, but if they couldn't find them here they would head out to the haunted house where the countries are to see if they were there. At first it was only seven missing, and when there are fifty-one children in a single house and they are all related when a few of them go missing you, don't really notice. But the more that go missing the faster the others notice, right now there is exactly ten of the fifty-one were missing, so they had to be found and quickly before they did something dumb.

"Ali," a voice behind her says, she turns, looking into the eyes of Arian. "Yes," she asks rubbing her temples. "They aren't anywhere in our house. I think we should go and see if they went to that place where all the countries are." She frowns knowing her younger brother is right. _'Why did you have to let Mia get stuck a stupid idea in the first place,' _she thinks to herself. "Okay Arian, gather the others well head over there as soon as possible." "Can do Ali."

**Okay so here are the charters again;**

**Mia-Pennsylvania**

**Matt-New Jersey**

**Alice-Virginia **

**Alex- West Virginia**

**Nicole-Louisiana **

**Zack-Delaware**

**Lola-Hawaii**

**Diana-Alaska**

**Arian-New York**

**Ali (short for Alison)-D.C**

**Damian-Texas**

**Angie-Florida**

**Any questions review and ask me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Chapter Four: To the Past, Head to the House, Ali is going to kill us.**

Alice wakes up about four hours after performing the magic transfer. She could feel that her magic wasn't fully recharged yet, as long as she didn't use too much of it and so long as Alex didn't get mortally wounded, and she should have her magic completely back in about an hour. "Good Morning Alice," Mia greets her handing Alice a plate of her famous potato salad, pork, and broccoli and cheese. "Mmm, thanks Mia," Alice says as she digs into the pork. "England tried to cook and Dad pulled him out of the kitchen and put me in charge of kitchen." "Ha," Alice laughs, "that sounds about right." "Yup anyway, England says he needs you as soon as possible to help him with a spell or something." "Oh okay," Alice says standing up and stretching. Alice finishes eating and goes over to England, "hi England, what you need?" "We have to go back in time and get Spain and Romano out of the past." "Oh is that all," Alice asks raising an eyebrow at him. Meanwhile Ludwig even though he knows Feliciano is not dead hasn't left this side. "Ludwig," Mia asks, "Why are you just sitting there."

"Because I vant to be here when he wakes up." "Well people in comas can take forever to wake up and might not wake up at all," Mia tells him, "Vhat," he yells. "Well yeah but I'm sure that's not the case with him," Mia stammers, "Man I wish Nicole was here she may be a complete pervert but she's great when it comes to medicine and things like that." While this little conversation is going on Alice and Arthur had drawn a magic circle and was ready to activate it. "Okay" Alice says, "We need to send someone back to get them out because we can't be sure where the portal arrived at. So any volunteers." "I'll go," Matt says. "I suppose I should go in case there's a problem with the portal," Arthur says. "I-I'll go," Mia tells them. "Okay then step in the middle of the circle," Alice tells them, and then turns to Alfred, "Dad this portal will take a lot of energy so if I collapse I need you to be there to catch me." "I get to be the hero," Alfred asks. "Yes dad you do." "Okay!" Mia, Arthur, and Matt go into the middle of the circle and Alice activates the circle there is a flash of pink light and when it fades the three are gone and Alice collapses, and Alfred catches her, carrying her to one of the beds.

XxXx

Ali puts the gun into the holster and glares angrily, she couldn't believe what her stupid little siblings had gone and done this time. A knock at the door jolts her from her thoughts. "Come in," Ali calls. "Hi, Ali, I have some bad news, it looks like some of the other states went to the house a head of us," Arian tells her waiting for the easily irritated capitol to get angry. "THEY WHAT?" "Yeah so don't shot the massager," Arian tells her, "Anyway we are going to head out you ready to go?" "Yeah, I'll be right out." Arian nods and quickly leaves the room incase Ali decides to shot at him. Ali sighs, and mutters,"Why does this always happen to me!" She grabs her emergency bag and heads outside to the now thirty-eight states. "Okay," Ali yells at the assembled states, "Once we get there stay with your assigned group, and don't wonder off. From what I've heard from the countries this place is very dangerous and I don't want any of you getting hurt." "Okay, Ali," comes the spontaneous reply form all thirty-eight states. Then they get in their cars, and jeeps, and head off to the house with Ali and Arian's jeep leading. "Remember," Ali calls though the walkie talkie, "We are going here to find the missing states and provide any assistance to them if they are in danger. Don't enter the ouse no madder what."

XxXx

"Alison is so going to kill us," a blond green eyed girl with a southern accent tells the other two people in the car with her. "We know," the boy with the dark hair and tan skin who looks a lot like Mexico, replies. "Si," the third person, a bark haired, green eyed girl says. The first girl's name is Alicia; the second girl's name is Eleena, and the boy's name is Cesar. Eleena looks a lot like Spain, so much it would be scary for the nation to meet the teen. Alicia looks about eighteen, Eleena looks about fourteen, and Cesar also looks fourteen as well. "Well when she finds us I suggest running," Alicia tells them. "If I remember correctly," Eleena says, "This was your idea." "Oh sorry miss golden state, did I offend you." "Why no," Eleena replies in her obliviously happy way. "You two both need to stop fighting," Cesar exclaims, "Because if you don't I'll call Tony and he'll get the aliens to up duct you." "Okay," the two girls cry, Then Alicia goes back to diving and Eleena twist her gold bracelet. The house comes into view and Alicia stops in front of the gate. "Okay, we walk from here," Alicia tells her two younger siblings. The three get out of the car and enter the yard by climbing the gate. The three run into the woods surrounding the house, not even thinking to look around the open yard. After a good ten minutes of non-stop waking they have a knife throw at them, which luckily for them they dodge.

"LOLA," Alicia yells after pulling the knife from the tree and looking at it. Lola sticks her head out from a tree top, "Aloha," she says smiling cheerfully. "Hola," Eleena calls up to her, "What are you doing in the tree?" "Being a lookout for monsters!" "Seen any yet?" "No, not yet but I'm suppose to wake up everyone else if I see anything." "Well does seeing us count," Alicia asks. "Well I guess it does, I'll be right down~!" Lola's head goes back into the leaves and then about a minute later Lola is standing in front of the three states. "Come on," Lola says leading them a little farther down the path to the cave opening where the other, five are sleeping with the rope lying under Nicole. "What's the rope for," Cesar asks. "Well," Lola says, as she shakes Nicole, who's probably the safest to wake up that way, awake. "It's to get them out of the house once Mia and the others get done with what ever they nee din the house." "Morning," Nicole says sleepily.

"Good morning," Eleena greets her. "Eleena, Alicia, and Cesar what are you doing here?" "Well we thought you could use a little help." "Exactly," Alicia says as she pulls out a blow horn and wakes a good five yards away before pressing the button. The four still sleeping states wake up and point their weapons at the other states. "Wow~ that's no way to greet your brother," Cesar complains. "Cesar," Damian asks, putting away the shot gun. "When did you get here?" "Just now," Lola says as she jumps around. "Lola did you eat some pineapple while we were asleep," Alex asks, staring at the hyper, twelve year old. "Y-E-S," Lola yells, just now realizing that Alicia still has one of her knives and snatches it back. "Oh," Alex mutters, staring at her. "Hey, guys I hate to be a kill joy but aren't we suppose to be keeping an eye out for monsters," Nicole asks. "Yes," Zack says tilting his head. "Oh okay just making sure, love." Lola's cell phone which is just barely getting service rings. "Who is it," everyone asks.

**New states in this chapter: **

**Eleena: California **

**Cesar New Mexico**

**Alicia: Georgia **

**Any questions ask in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**Chapter Five: Mini-Russia and Mini-France go into the House**

"Aloha," Lola says sweetly into the phone. "Lola, it's dad, can you hear me," Alfred asks. "DADDY!" "I'll take that as a yes," Alfred says. "Can you put Alex on the phone?" "Sure daddy," Lola says handing the phone to Alex, "It's for you Alex!" "Hello," Alex asks. "Hey, dude it's about Alice, she collapse after sending Matt, Mia and Arthur to the past, anything I should do or know because I'm the hero!" "Okay, is she awake," Alex asks. "no, she's not." "Okay what other magic has she used?" "A transfer spell, she gave England some of her magic earlier." "Oh lord okay she needs a potion and I guess Mia took her book bag with her?" "Yes why," Alfred asks. "Because that's where I put the potions that would recharge Alice's magic. I guess I can send someone in with one of mine." "Isn't that a little dangerous," Alfred asks, "If you send them in they'll be trapped in here too." "No we have a way to get them out, so no worries Father. Now they should be there soon I don't know who it will be yet though. So bye." Alex hangs up the phone, and then turns to the gathered states beside him. "Okay I need someone to go in there to deliver a potion to Alice, any volunteers?" "I will go and save mon amour," Nicole yells grabbing her sword off the ground. "I will go too," Diana tells him, "I want to see if any one will become one with me, da?" "Okay a strange group, but okay," he hands Diana a small green colored vial with a cork topper. "Don't drop it okay?" "No worries, so you sending us in by the rope, da?" "Yes," Ales picks up the rope and throws it into the cave opening. Diana and Nicole climb down careful not to drop the potion. Diana arrives first her bow and arrows stabbed to her back, the potion now tucked away in one of her secret pockets, and her pipe hidden from view by the coat. Nicole gets down there next and Diana asks, "We should get going, da? We don't want to keep Father America waiting!" The two run upstairs and out the basement door just in time to run into Ivan and Yao who are coming back from the secret room. Once the two run off Alex pulls the rope back up.

"Owe, aru," Yao yells as he gets up from the ground. "You will become on with Alaska, da," Diana ask Yao and Ivan. "I apologize for my sister she was raised by an idiot and a sadist," Nicole says, "Now do you mind me asking who you two are?" "I'm Ivan," Ivan says. "I'm Yao," China says. "I'm Diana, and this is my older sister Nicole," Diana says cheerfully, "We came to deliver a potion, it's supposed to recharge magic powers or something like that!" "It does what," both countries ask. "Yeah our big brother Alex made it, he uses freaky magic and often messes up and summons me," Diana says sweetly. "Would you give it to us, aru," Yao asks not knowing that Arthur had already had his magic problem fixed. "Non," Nicole answers "Alice our sister and Alex's twin needs it. Once we deliver it our brother Alex will throw down the rope and we will climb out of here." "You have a way out of here, aru," Yao asks, "how do you know it will work?" "Because our older siblings won't let those big bad monsters keep us or the rest of our family in here, da. Bye we have to give this potion to Father America!" "Wait FATHER AMERICA?" "Oui, America is both of our fathers though we are both adopted. My biological father is France." "Mine is Mother Russia!" Ivan looks at the girls carefully then picks them both up, "I think we need to speck to Alfred, da?" "I agree, aru," Yao, says.

Ivan carries the girls to the second floor, then to the room where everyone is and enters. "Alfred, is there something you'd like to tell us, aru?" "Not right now dudes, the hero is trying to help his daughter!" "Father America~!" Alfred's head shoots up knowing only Diana calls him that. "You commie bastard let my daughters go now!" "Why should I, tell us about them and I will think about it, da." "okay my states are personified and they refer to my as dad, they also refer to the country that oriental found them as father or mother if it's Alaska, who we call Diana because I didn't want you all to know they existed. Right now Nicole who is Louisiana, Diana who is Alaska, and Alice who is Virginia are in this room. Outside is most likely the rest of states and Matt who is new Jersey, and Mia who is Pennsylvania went back in time with England to get spain and Romano after Alice performed a dangerous spell that transferred magic from her to someone else in this case England. Any other questions?" "Why does Louisiana look like a female France?" "Because France founded her, same with Virginia, West Virginia and England and Alaska and Russia, oh and also Spain and California."

By now the two girls had become very angered from being thrown over Ivan's shoulder for so ling, so Diana grabs her pipe and hits Ivan with it effectively making him drop the two and start koling. "Thank you Diana," Nicole says, ignoring France staring at her she asks Diana for the potion and as son as she gets it runs over to Alfred and Alice. "I hope this will help mon amour!" She then sits down and stares at the older girl lying on the makeshift bed. That is until she notices Ludwig and Feliciano, "Hey what's wrong with the guy on the bed?" "He's in a coma according to Mia," Ludwig tells her. "Oh really I'm really good with stuff like this can I cheek him out?" "No!" "Why?" "Because you are a child of France meaning you will try to molest him!" "No I won't I only do that to Alice!" "It's true dude she only is pevry when it come to Alice." "Fine," Ludwig says letting Nicole come over to Feliciano's body. "Hmm?" She cheeks his pulse and looks to make sure he's breathing, the cheeks for any head trauma. "Well he's breathing, and has a pulse but isn't wake so yeah, his in a comatose state, or put simply he's in a coma but I don't see anything physically that would of caused him to become like this, so it must be mental." "Mental?" "Meaning something is mentally causing him to stay in a state of comatose, and not wake up. In short he thinks he's trapped like that even though there's nothing physically stopping him from waking up."

At this point Alice has taken the potion, (force fed by Alfred that is.) She notices Nicole and yells in true English fashion, "WHAT'S THE BLOODY FROG DOING HERE?" "Oh mon amour you are so cold to me," Nicole yells. "I came all the way here just to give you that potion and you aren't even grateful!" "You will both stop fighting, da," Diana says pulling out her pipe, "Or else." Her dark aura appears and it freaks out everyone even Russia. "Okay, Diana!" "Good, because Lola and I don't like it when you fight!" "Alfred who's Lola," China asks. "Oh Lola's the personification of Hawaii but last time I checked she wasn't in here," he pauses, "She isn't in here right?" "No Father America, she's not!" "Oh, the hero's just making sure!" "Well we should be going," Nicole says, as she pulls Diana out of the room, "Bye Dad, bye Father France!" The two girls go down stairs and run into a monster. "Well I guess they don't want us to leave," Diana says her dark aura still surrounding her. "I guess not, we better hurry, who knows what they will do if we don't get back soon." Diana hits the monster over the head with her pipe while yelling, "Out of the way, da!" Nicole slashes at the monster with her sword, not giving any mercy to the beast. "yOu wOn'T EsCape!" "Ye swe will," the two yell together as Nicole stabs the monster in the eye and Diana shots it with her bow which she just pulled off her back. The thing screams and disappears, "Well we should go, da?" "Oui, let's get out of this crazy house!" the tow run to the basement and into the cave so fast they would of beat the Italy brothers in a race. Then once there they yell up, "Hey we're back throw down the rope!" The rope is thrown down and the two climb out effetely being the first two people to escape from the house besides Italy.

**Well it's one in the morning and my grandma is yelling for me to get to bed, so night. Any questions, then you know what to do! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter Six: Escape from the Past, Ali Don't Kill Us, Where's Mary?**

Mia looks around; the three of them are in the entrance hall of the house. "So where to now," Matt asks. "I think this will go fastest if we split up," Mia says, looking around, "Matt you take the first floor, Arthur take the second, and I'll take the third, okay?" the other two nod and Mia, and Arthur walk up the stairs, Arthur nods to her and starts searching around for Antonio and Lovino . Mia walks up to the third floor leaving the older man alone. She is in the hall way, looking around not seeing Antonio and Lovino she keeps walking trying her best not to be seen until she sees England walking down the hall. "Who the bloody hell are you?" "Arthur is that you?" "Who?" "Okay not you, I'm looking for Spain and Italy's older brother have you seen them?" "Yes they just asked me a question similar to that then, blabbed about being from the future. Since you said something similar to that then, you're from the future too?" "Yeah something like that, now tell me where they are and I can get them back to their time loop and stop interfering with yours" "In the library room over there, but before you go who are you?" "Just an American with a mission," Mia replies smiling her thanks to England and walks into the library like room on the third floor. Where Antonio and Lovino are talking, "Hi," Mia calls running over to them. Antonio and Lovino look up to see the smiling, dark haired, golden eyed girl.

"Who are you," they both ask at the time. "I'm Mia Jones, Alfred F. Jones second oldest child. I'm here to bring the two of you back to your time loop and hopefully get all of you out of this house with the help of my younger siblings. Anyway with the help of my younger sister Alice, Arthur managed to reopen your portal to the past, and then he, my brother Matt, and I came to find you." The two stare at her then asks Lovino asks, "What's wrong with my younger brother?" "He's in some kind of coma, I'm not exactly sure of what or why but he is." "Why did the portal close," Antonio asks. "Because Arthur over used his magic, causing himself to go blind, and then Alice my sister used a magic transfer spell to give him some of her magic. Any other questions because we really should be getting going." The two countries stare at the young state then shake their heads. "Okay then help me find Arthur and Matt so we can go back to our time loop," Mia pauses. "Also what the hell were you thinking telling this time loop England who you are and where you came from?" "We needed to get back, it was the only thing we could think of," Antonio says. "Oh well okay come on," Mia leads them back down stairs to the second floor, and looks around for Arthur. "Okay, Antonio you take that room, Lovino you take that one, and I'll take the rest holler if you find Arthur." Mia, goes into one of the rooms and begins searching everywhere for Arthur. "Arthur, you here," Mia calls as she leaves the room and heads into the next one. "Over here, Mia, did you find them?' "Yes, now we should find Matt and get back to our time as soon as possible." "Okay," Arthur agrees. "I FOUND HIM," Mia yells. Antonio and Lovino come into the room from where they are searching. "Okay let's get down stairs and find Matt," Mia tells them. "No need," matt says coming into the room. "I could hear you yelling all the way down stairs now let's head back, and quick." The five people head back down the stairs to the portal, and once they are in it Arthur activates it sending them back to their own time loop.

They arrive to see Ivan and Yao are back, when Lovino sees his brother he freaks out, "Bastards what did you do to my brother?" "Lovino he's in a coma," Mia tells him, "We aren't exactly sure why." "Not true," Ludwig tells her, "Nicole was just here she said it's a mental coma and there's nothing physically stopping him from waking." Lovino stares and the flips out.

XxXx

Ali and Arian walk through the forest, and they end up having to dodge an arrow that comes out from behind a tree. "Who's there," Ali yells, turning towards the tree with her gun drawn. "I was about to ask you that, da?" Diana comes out from behind the tree an arrow notched in her bow. When she sees who it is she smiles happily. "Oh hello Ali, Arian, when did you get here?" "Just now do you mind telling us, why you shoot at us?" "Oh well I thought you were one of the gray monsters that Lola started calling Steve, da." "What~" "That," Diana says, pointing to Steve who just appeared. "What the hell is that!" "The thing that keeps trying to kill us," Diana replies as she shoots the arrow into Steve's head. Ali shots at the monster, and so does Arian. Attracted by all the noise Zack and Damian come to check on Diana. "Oh, shit," Damian yells, as he shoots the monster with his shot gun. "Hi, Ali," Zack says as he fights Steve. Soon after Steve screams and disappears. Arian looks around and frowns, "Hey wasn't Mary here, too?" "What where'd she go," Ali yells. "Well maybe she found Nicole and the others," Zack says, as he leads them over to the others.

"Ali don't kill us," Nicole, Eleena, Alicia, and Cesar scream. "Hi Alison," Alex says then notices something, the rope is in the cave again. "Okay who left the rope hanging in the cave?" "What," is the collective question. "Well I think I figured out where Mary went," Zack says. "Oh great," Ali says, "Her and her stupid heroin complex. She gets it from dad!" "Well we better pull up the rope," Nicole says as she pulls the rope up praying that the monsters inside the house hadn't gotten to it. Once it's all the way up she sees that it's still in perfect shape. "Oh good it's still okay."

XxXx

Mary walks around in the house, not sure exactly where her father was, but as the heroin it was her job to find him and help him in anyway she could. A gray monster appears, in behind her, Mary looks behind her and screams. Then starts running at a breakneck speed away from the thing. _'Why am I running away heroines don't run away,' _she thinks to herself. _'Well most heroines don't deal with giant gray things,' _she assures her self as she runs upstairs into a random room, the monster follows and she is backing into a corner by the closet door, she opens it and slaps it shut behind her, then sees stairs. "I wonder where they go," She asks out loud. "Well I guess the only way to find out is by going up there, after all heroines can't be afraid of anything." She starts up the stairs and pecks into the room; she sees her dad, as well as one of her sisters, Angie, and one of her brothers, Matt. Seeing them assures her that everyone in there must be one of the good guys. "THE HEROIN IS HERE," she yells and jumps into the room with her true heroin smile on her face. The countries stare and Arthur starts crying, Mary has hair the same color as Alfred, with a cow lick just like his, big blue eyes, and is wearing a super girl t-shit and a denim skirt. "There's two of them, aru," China says looking like he's going to faint. "Hi Mary," Alfred, Alice, Angie, Matt and Mia, says waving to the girl. "Alfred is she one of your kids too?' "Yes this is my little heroin, Mary." "What are you doing in here," Mia asks, as she cleans her gun. "Well as the heroin I had to come in here and save you." Mia sighs, and shakes her head sadly. Matt looks like he's going to scream his head off, Angie looks like she wants to us her axe to cut Mary into little pieces, Alice is muttering under her breath and Alfred is smiling happily. All anyone can think is that Alfred defiantly has a crazy family.

**Okay new charter in this one is; **

**Mary: Maryland. **

**Any questions, review and ask. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

**Chapter Seven: Properties of the Mirror, One of the Groups of the States, Escape Plane**

"So the coma is caused by something metal," Mia asks, smiling widely. "Why are you smiling," Mary asks as she shoves a hamburger, wait where'd she get that from? "I'll show why," Mia says, pulling the mirror out of the book bag. "Is that what I think it is," Alice and England say together. "If you think it's a mirror with magical properties,' Mia tells them, "Then yes." "What does it do exactly," Ludwig asks. "It let's anyone enter the mind of another person, so in short with this anyone can go into Feliciano's find and see what's keeping him." "You're going to go into to his head, hell no," Lovino yells. "Well would you like to go in with me," Mia asks. 'W-what go into my brother's head hell no!" "Then shut up, sit down and let me, and who ever wants to come with me go in there and save your brother!" Lovino shuts up and stares at her, then mumbles unhappily to himself and goes to sit down. "Okay I'm going in; Matt would you care to come with me?" "What sure," Matt replies, "So how does this mirror work?" "You hold it up in front of the person's face then you pull it away and look into it, you will then be transported to their mind."

"That simple," Matt asks raising an eyebrow. "Yup that simple," Mia replies, as she holds the mirror up to Feliciano's face. Then she pulls it away, and her and matt look inside, it's the main entrance way to the house, "Wha-"they both begin to fade. It takes in about five seconds the two are completely gone. "Where did they go," Mary asks, as she picks up the computer that fell to the floor. "If I were to guess," Angie says, "I'd say into Feliciano's mind, si?" "Si," Antonio echoes, and everyone sits, as Mary holds the mirror and prays that they can do what they said they would.

XxXx (inside Italy's mind)

Matt and Mia look around with wide eyes. "Do you think because this is Feliciano's mind it will be less dangerous then real life is?" a Steroid Steve appears behind them and Mia throws a dagger at it. It screams and disappears. "I guess not," Matt mutters, irritably. The two walk though the halls until they come to the piano room, where Holy Rome is. "Who," Mia asks. "Is," matt asks. "That," Holy Rome asks staring at them. "Oh hi, I'm Matt," matt says, "And this is my older sister Mia. You haven't happened to seen Feliciano Vargas have you?" "Actually I have, I'm Holy Roman Empire. I brought Italy here to give him a break from all that was happening in real life. When you see him do me a favor don't tell him this is a dream, okay?" "W-well," Mia stutters, "Actually we cam to get him out of here, in real life we found a way to get the countries out and we don't wan to leave until Feliciano is awake." "Okay but look out for his dark and neutral*," Holy Rome says, walking out of the room. 'Dark and neutrals," the two ask looking at each other. Then they shrug, and begin to plan where to look for Feliciano. Though Feliciano saves them the trouble by walking into the room, at that exact moment. Ve~ hello," Feliciano says skipping over to them. "Hi, do you know who we are," Mia asks. "Well no but you guys seem friendly." The two face palm and sigh, 'Well I'm Matt and she's my older sister Mia, we came to get you, you know this is a dream right?" "Ve~ yes, but I can't leave 'til I found a way out of the house. Even when it's just a dream taking place in my dream it's really hard." Holy Rome comes back in because he was looking for Feliciano. "There you are, you know it's not safe to wonder off alone," Holy Rome says.

"Ve~ sorry Holy Rome!" Feliciano says. The two start talking to each other happily when the two people enter the room, a girl with gray eyes and a guy with red eyes and they seem to be arguing. "I don't care what you think there is no way Italy can enter his mind with out help," the girl yells. "Yeah then how do you explain that," the boy yells and points to Italy. "Oh, well I guess you were right." "Ha you know I am," the boy says smiling psychopathically. "Ve~" Feliciano yells hiding behind Holy Rome. "'How did you get here,' Holy Rome demands. 'We can go where ever we like in Italy's mind." "Yes but I made this place especially for Italy!" The boy just rolls his eyes and flicks Holy Rome's forehead sending him flying into a wall. "Holy Rome are you okay," Feliciano yells going over to help him up. "Yeah, I'm fine; I just wanted to give you a break and not to be forgotten." 'Ve~ but I haven't forgotten you," Feliciano says. "You haven't" Holy Rome asks, happily. "Ve~ no I always remembered you." The house begins to fade and soon they are just standing in a field of flowers. "I'm sorry Italy," Holy Rome says. 'It's okay, Hoy Rome, does this mean I can wake up?" "Yes it does Italy." Holy Rome says, and disappears as well. "Well looks like you finely did something good," the girl says to the guy and they walk off arguing and breaking into random fights as they do. "Well that was weird," Mia says, frowning, "Well we should be going, wake up as soon as possible okay Feliciano." "Ve~ okay!" A copy of the mirror appears in Mia's hand and she and Matt look into it and begin to fade again.

XxXx (outside Italy's mind outside the house)

"Well anything yet," Abby asks, she's looks about seventeen, with brown hair and purple eyes. "Nothing," the boy next to her snaps, he's name is Lucas and he has dirty blond hair and green eyes. "Well you don't need to be mean about it, if anyone here should be upset it's me I'm missing the race," the second girl Skylar argues. She has dark hair and green-cold eyes. Abby fades into the background as her two siblings argue, as they argue Abby's wolf pup comes over, and she picks it up. "I'm hungry fed me," it yells at her. "I'll fed you when we get home did you find anyone?" "No," the pup says and slaps her with her paw. "Oh okay then," Abby says as she watches her siblings fight. "Okay," she yells, "Time to stop arguing and start searching." The other two grumble and start off t look some more. Abby sighs, and looks down at her wolf pup, "Wha tam I going to do with them/" "Fed me," the pup tells her.

XxXx (inside the house)

Mia and Matt reappear in front of Mary. "AAA," Alfred and her both scream before realizing it's them. 'Well," everyone demands. "Ve~," comes there answer as Feliciano wakes up, and stares at them. 'What's going on," Feliciano pauses, "I'm hungry did anyone make pasta?" Everyone smiles and hugs him. "Idiot," Romano yells, yes even he's hugging Feliciano. "We thought you were dead, you bastard!" "Ve~ calm down, I'm okay see I'm alive!" "Now that Feliciano's awake we can tell you are escape plan," Angie says. "All you guys have to do is get down to the cave area in the basement." "Really that's all," the countries ask. "Yes so here's the deal," Mia tells them," Dad, Arthur, Francis, and Uncle Mattie you guys are in front. Feliciano is in the middle of everyone. The rest of the states and I will take up the rear, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, and Gilbert take the left side. Lovino, Antonio, and Ludwig the right side, don't leave any room for the monsters to get to Feliciano if they attack okay?" "There's a course of yeses and nods. "Once we are in the basement we will call up to our team on the outside and they will drop the rope into he cave opening, Feliciano goes out first, then Ludwig, Kiku, Ivan, Yao, Dad, Uncle Mattie, Francis, Matt, Angie, Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, Alice, Mary, Arthur, and I'll go last. Any questions." "How'd you come up with the exit order," Mary asks. "I just said names randomly," Mia replies with a smile. "Oh," is the coactive reply. "We leave in three hours, so rest, or gather what ever you need."

**New characters:**

**Abby: Michigan**

**Skylar: Indiana**

**Lucas: Ohio **

**Questions we'll you should know what to do by now! **

***Read my story Parts of the Soul to read about the darks and neutrals mentioned by Holy Rome.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia!

**Chapter Eight: Escape could it be true?**

Mia, who couldn't sleep despite knowing how important it would be for her to, was p the whole time. Everyone else rested peacefully, her siblings were sleeping on the floor with out complaining. Hey they'd been tough worse when it came to living conditions. Like the great depression, they were in a cardboard box! So yeah her family was a little strange but they had come this far hadn't they? So Mia was determined to get everyone out of this…Hell hole if it was the last thing she ever did. She looks out the window and thinks, _'I should really get them up soon, every second counts in this game.' _Sighing she gets a blow horn out of Mary's bag, Mary says she carries it in chase she needs to wake up their father. She climbs on the table and has out one of her daggers in case this makes the others mad then pressed the button. Everyone jumps, sits up and looks around. "Well you guys are up time to get going if we want to escape this hellhole sometime today," Mia says quietly.

The countries and states grumble but get up and get everything they will need for the escape. Mia raids the kitchen taking vegetable oil and a lighter, and places them into her book bag. Then as soon as the others are ready she directs them down the stairs to the unsafe zone of the house, knowing that this will be the only chance they'll have. Feliciano is in the middle like Mia said he should be and everyone else is where they belong. The slowly and carefully always looking out for the gray monster things, make their way out of the room into the hall way of the second floor.

As they walk down the hall a monster falls in front of them, behind them and to the right side. The countries and states jump into action to protect Feliciano and themselves. Alfred shots at the monster as Mathew (who?) hits its legs with his hockey stick, and Francis and Arthur help as well. Mia darts in with her dagger cutting up its legs and lower torso, Mary shots at the head trying to keep the monsters attention, Alice has a force field up to protect herself and Angie who is injured. Matt has jumped onto the monsters back and has his dagger stuck hilt deep into the monsters shoulder. Over on the right side Antonio is swinging his axe at the monster while Lovino distracts it, and Ludwig whips it. The Matt jumps off the monster and tackles Mia as the monster shots lighting at her, Mary grabs the dagger that Mia dropped and stabs the monster in the forehead. It screams and disappears, leaving the other two monsters to be dealt with.

Antonio delvers the final blow to the monster he, Lovino and Ludwig were fighting it too disappears. Mathew hits the monster across its forehead and it disappears, leaving the countries and states alone.

"Well that was sooner then I though it would be," Mia says breaking the silence that comes after the battle. "We should keep moving there's no way of knowing when the next attack will be." The countries nod tiredly in agreement and start down stairs towards the basement. They mange to get there with out too many fights with the monsters. As they enter the cave four steroid-Steves appear. "Shit," Matt mutters as everyone gets out their weapons, and begins fighting. Mia, Matt, Alice, and Mary fight, while Angie tries to keep out of the way. Alfred, Mathew, Francis and Arthur do their best to take down theirs. Everyone's fighting even Italy at this point. The group in front was the first to take down their monster. After they did they spread out to help the other groups. With the added help the states defeat their monster next. As the monsters were defected Alice and Feliciano go around and heal some of the wounded, including Angie.

"Go head to the cave opening," Mia tells the pointing down the cave, wanting them to hurry in case the more monsters show up. "Call up to the people outside the cave and tell them to throw down the rope." The countries nod and head down the cave to the opening, while Mia and Matt stays back to guard the entrance until they were sure the countries were safely outside.

XxXxXx (outside by the cave exit)

"Throw down the rope," a voice calls from the cave, Alex grabs the rope and throws it into the cave not bothering to try to place the voice. The first one out of the cave is Feliciano who is greeted by the states and D.C. "Hello, no time for introductions right now," Alex tells him as he pulls him up onto the ground. "Go to Lola she has food and medical supplies in case you need them." The rest of the countries come up one by one, and each get the same greeting. Soon everyone but Matt and Mia are outside, after five minutes Mia climbs up followed by Matt.

"Guess what," Mia says sweetly as she pats Feliciano on the back. "Ve~ what Mia?" "You're out and everyone's alive!" "We're out," Feliciano asks looking around happily. "We're out we're free!" "Now let's go find the other countries and get out of this place," Matt says. "Other countries and other states," Ali corrects him. "So we aren't out of danger yet, we still need to leave the property and rid the world of the evil of that house," Mia tells them. "How?" "Don't worry about that I have my ways."

XxXx (with one of the state search parties)

Shannon listens to Phoebe bicker with her brother Sean. Phoebe was mad at Sean for saying he was the older brother when the two are twins. "Fightin' over a who's older isn't going to find the rest of her siblings," Shannon tells the twins. They grumble irritably but stop arguing and split up to look for them knowing Shannon was right. Shannon laughs and then smiles at her older sinlings who so often act younger.

Then she too moves out to look for the other states, wondering why they had to be here when she would rather be fishing for catfish on the Mississippi River right now/ She leaves the twins to lookk in some bushes not knowing how soon she would get her wish.

**I'm still here my readers, no worries about that! Here are the new charters if you haven't guessed who they are. Also here's their descriptions sense I forgot to describe them in the story. **

**New Charters:**

**Shannon- Mississippi brown hair like Spain's and blue eyes like France's**

**Phoebe- North Carolina female twin of South Carolina she has long blond-brown hair and green eyes.**

**Sean- South Carolina male twin of North Carolina he has short blond-brown hair and green eyes. **

**Questions, you know what to do!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Nine: Searching for the Countries and States**

Mia looks at the countries no people they had just helped out of the horror of the house. They were tired, scared, and hopeful, because they had managed to get out, but they were still in danger no matter what anyone thought. "Aloha," Lola says gently to all the older people as they come over to get food from her. She smiles as Alfred her Dad approaches. "Daddy," she yells, and hugs him. "Hey my little princess," Alfred says, hugging them back. "I think now that all of you are out of the house introductions are in order. We all know you, y the descriptions Dad has given us. But you guys don't really know us," Ali says.

"So let's introduce you to those of us that are here, I'm Alison, the personification of Washington D.C." "I'm Mia, the personification of the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania." "I'm Matt, the personification of the State of New Jersey." "I'm Arian, the personification of the State of New York." I'm Alice, and he's" Alice points to Alex, "Is Alex my twin, I'm the Commonwealth of Virginia." "I'm able to introduce myself Alice! But yes like she said I'm Alex, and I'm the personification of the State of West Virginia." "I'm Lola, the personification of the State of Hawaii!" "I'm Diana, become one with Alaska, da?"

"That's her way of saying she's the personification of the State of Alaska," Nicole explains to the countries. "I'm Nicole, the personification of the State of Louisiana. Alice even if she won't admit it is my amour.' "No she's not you frog," Alex yells in reply. "I'm Marry the heroine, and personification of the State of Maryland!" "I'm Zack the first state; therefore I'm the personification of Delaware." "I'm Damian, the personification of Texas!" "I'm Eleena, the personification of the state of California," every nation except America stares at the cheery, Spain-look-a-like.

"There's another tomato bastard, except she's a chick," Lovino mutters in a daze. "I'm Cesar, the personification of the State of New Mexico." "I'm Alicia, the personification of Georgia," Alicia says then holds up everyone's cell phones. "You all need to be more careful around me~" "Alicia, how many times do we have to tell you no stealing from people that don't know you yet," all the states yell. "Hehehe, sorry can't help myself."

"That's all of us," Mia says, "Well all f us that are here there are, thirty-seven others around here somewhere." "Speaking of them we should find them before the countries who don't know about them do," Ali says. "Yeah, so let's go," Mary agrees and runs off. 'Wait come back," everyone else yells and runs after her.

XxXx

"Do you hear something," Abby asks her siblings who become quite listening. "Yeah," Lucas replies, "I hear something that sounds like Mary yelling and someone coming towards us." He jumps to the side just before Mary runs into Skylar and Abby. "Mary get off of me!" "Sorry sky, didn't mean to run into and umm Abby right." Yeah, I'm Abby," Abby replies before getting up and brushing herself off, and the other two girls do the same. Her gray wolf pup growls at Mary, and Abby glares at the wolf pup. 'Now Lupus don't you growl at Mary." She scoops the small pup up into her arms and pets it. 'Who are you," Lupus asks her. "I'm Abby I feed you." Lupus just slaps her with his paw, causing the state to sigh.

"Hey Mary where are you,' Ali yells coming into view with the states and countries close behind her. "Right here and look I found some of the other states.' The countries groan at the thought of move crazy teens. 'Okay, who are you," Arthur asks. 'I'm Skylar the personification of the State of Indiana." "I'm Lucas the personification of the State of Ohio." "I'm Abby the personification of the State of Michigan, and this is Lupus my wolf pup." "Hello Kumajirou," Lupus says waving to Canada's polar bear who waves back. "So dudes where have you been," Alfred asks. "Here there everywhere," Abby replies. "Oh."

XxXx (written from Vash third person POV)

Vash stands still he swore he just heard Alfred and Arthur talking. But that wasn't possible they were trapped inside the house, along with a few other countries. Slowly he follows the sounds of voices, his gun drawled. He comes within a few feet of the voices and looks though a gap n the trees, standing there is Alfred, Arthur, all of the countries who were trapped inside the house, and a bunch of teenagers. He swore he heard one of them call Alfred 'Dad'. He walks closer so he's in their view, and a smaller teen girl with dark hair and eyes yells.

"Daddy, there's a scary looking man there!" "Alfred looks over to the Swiss man, and smiles. "No Lola that's just Vash, he's a good guy like us." "Vash come over here, and meet Alfred's little secrets, da," Ivan calls. Vash cautiously comes closer to see everyone. 'H-hello," a responsible looking golden eyed girl calls, "I'm Mia and these," she gestures to the teens around her, "are my siblings. We are the personification of the states." The teens all look different one looks like Russia, one looks like a blue eyed version of Italy with no hair curl, one even looks exactly like America! "The States are personified," Vash yells and birds fly off startled by the sudden yell.

XxXx

"Do you see those birds," Phoebe asks her twin. "Yeah, I did wonder what startled them," Sean replies. "What ever it is it was loud, and worth checking out!" Shannon looks slightly fearful but follows the twins as the walk towards where they think the sound came from. As they get closer they hear familiar voices coming towards them, "Relax Mr. Vash," Mia says.

'It's not the end of the world," Alice comments. "You hear that, defiantly the others," Phoebe says grinning widely at her brother. "Let's go get them then." The two run leaving behind, Shannon who calls after them, "Wait for me!" the three run towards the voices and trip over a stone, and tumble out into a green eyed man with huge eyebrows. "That's not Mia," Shannon mutters staring up at the man who looks rather irritated.

XxXx

Arthur was minding his business as he watches the states try and calm Vash down, when three teens come tumbling out of the bushes and slam into him. "That's not Mia," one of the girls mutters. "Who the bloody hell are you," Arthur screams gaining the attention of everyone around. "Iggy who are you yelling at dude," Alfred asks his view of the teens blocked by the fuming Englishman. "My names not Iggy you git and I'm yelling at these teens," Arthur steps aside to reveal the cowering teens.

Recognition flashes across all the states, and Alfred's faces. "Oh dear looks like some of the other's decided to drop in on us," Lola mutters slightly. "Hi," Shannon says, smiling nervously. "Okay everyone these people are Phoebe, Sean, their twins and Shannon," Mia tells them. "More states?" 'Yes." "Oh god."

**Sorry for the improper Switzerland, I couldn't get his character down. Also I'm sorry for the very late update. I've had no motivation lately. So it's taken me over a month just to finish this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

Dsclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Ten: Monsters, Surprises, and Lot's of States**

"Okay so you guys need to introduce yourselves," Amerca say, wrapping an arm around Shannon. "I'm Shannon the personification of Mississippi." "I'm Phobe the personification of North Carolina." "I'n Sean the personfication of South Carolina." There are a few frightened hello's and hand shakes. Then the group is off again, they couldn't lingure in one spot for too long or the things would find them. "Come on," Mia say. "The faster we nd everyone the faster we can get the heck home and have a bg party." That seemed to motvate them and they move a bit faster.

Suddenly out of nowhere a monster appears seperating Kiku and Yao from the rest of the group. "KIKU, YAO," Feli yells. "Don't worry," Lola says, jumping into a tree. "I'll get them." Lola climbs and jumps from the one tree to a tree above the monster's head and let's go of the branch. She lands on the monster's neck, and stabs her knfe right into it's forehead. Then stabs another one into the back of it's neck and it's back. The thing didn't stand a chance and screams, disappearing. Both Lola and her knives fall to the ground. Yao with eyes wide catches the falling Lola in his arms. "Thanks!" Yao just smiles, nods and places her on the ground. "Do you know where my knives went?"

"Here they are Lola," Kiku says holding them up. Lola looks at Kiku with fear in her eyes for a second then hesitantly takes her knives from him. "Thank you Mr. Kiku." With that Lola runs back to her father. "She's a sweetie, "Yao says to Alfred. "I know she is. She's my little princess and I'd do anything for her." "I see," Yao says, as he and Kiku walk past Alfred. Lola tilts her head and looks up at her father. "Daddy do Mr. Yao and Mr. Kiku not like me?" "Oh sweetie who wouldn't like you!" Lola laughs then runs ahead to catch up with Diana. "She's liek her mother," Arthur says, coming up behind Alfred. "Yes she is. Hopefully she doesn't face the same fate as her mother though."

At the front of the group is Mia who's quietly observing all around her, suddenly she hears a loud ticking. "Everyone be quiet," Mia say. Everyone gets quiet and listens, sure enoguh to their right is the sound of ticking. "It's over here," Lola says, pointing to a small hole inside a tree. "See what it is, if it's a clock break it." Lola reaches in and pulls out a clock. "It's a clock who wants to break it or should I?" "I'll break it, Miss Lola," Kiku says. Lola nods putting the clock onto the ground and backing away so Kiku has a clear path to the clock.

Kiku swings down his katana cutting the clock cleanly in two, and everyone of the peopel that were in the house exept Germany have flash backs of what happened in the house. The states and Switzerland stand and wait for the flashback to end, when it does everyone looks a bt more distressed. "I just wan to go home," Italy yells. Mia patts his back and rubs it. "We'll get you home Italy t's why we all came here." "Wait, Mia how did you guys even know where we were. I mean the countries knew because of Romano...But you states would have had no way of knowing," Ivan says. "Well about hat you know how when ever you break a clock everyone gets memories but Germany?" "Yes we were trying to fgure that out," Alfred says.

"Well Germany may not be getting the memories but I am." Everyone looks at Mia with a sad look. "So that's how you knew what was going on so well," Matt says wrapping a protective arm around Mia. "Yes that's how I found out about what was going on. It was painful to watch all that happened but it was useful too..." "Well when we get out of here Mia, I'lkl make it up to you that I didn't figure that out sooner," Matt says. Mia smiles, "Well we need to hurry on. We really can't keep stopping like this especially if we wish to find everyone else and get out of here today."

Everyone nods and they keep walking only for Mia to run right into two teenage boys. "Mia," one of the boys yells. The two are twins and the one that said Mia is physically smaller than the one next to him. Both boys have brown hair and brown eyes, the taller, bigger boy's hair is more of a black color than brown. "Albtert," Mia says to the younger boy. "Ferdinand," Matt says to the bigger boy. "More states," Kiku asks. "Yes," Lola replies. "I'm Ferdinand the personification of North Dekota." "I'm Albtert the personification of South Dekota. We're twins."

"Alfred how many sets of twins do you have," Yao asks. "Just three, North and South Dekota, North and South Carolina, and Virgina and West Virgina." "How do you even get that many twins!" "Oh we didn't tell you did we. We aren't biologically Alfred's. In fact most of our parents are you guys and one of the personifcations of the native tribes," Mia says making the countries jaws drops, a few of them faint. "I think we need to take a break Mia, they may not be able to go on much farther right now." "I agre Matt, set up camp here guys."

_**Hey it's me sorry I took so long to update this story. Here are the newest charators;**_

_**Albtert- South Dekota**_

_**Ferdinand- North Dekota**_

_**So if any questions you know what to do. Review!**_


End file.
